


Bored

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesyeuxverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/gifts).



**Bored**

“I’m bored,” Harry said for the umpteenth time since he had come down with the flu four days ago. Severus could tell he was getting better though because when he was really ill he didn’t have the strength to be bored. All of his energy had been exhausted rolling over, getting up to use the bathroom, drinking chicken broth.

“Would you like to play Wizard’s Chess or Exploding Snap?” Severus said as he handed Harry a steaming cup of peppermint tea. Harry settled back into the pillows, aching all over from the agony of lying in bed day after day.

“You don’t play Exploding Snap, Severus.” Harry sipped the tea, relishing the warmth that coursed through his body. He had a very different game in mind but Severus insisted they refrain from any overstimulating activities while he was unwell.

Severus’s eyes roamed over Harry’s lean form. If Harry was well enough to be bored, then perhaps he was well enough for something more suited to their bed.

“Perhaps a game of Exploding _Snape_?” Severus asked as he undressed and climbed into bed. He pulled Harry close and kissed his forehead. “They say sexual activity increases one’s white blood cell count, in turn helping fight against what ails you. I daresay it is my duty to do all I can to combat this nasty virus.”

Harry laughed, “You don’t need an excuse. Just fuck me already.”

And he did. 


	2. A Waste of Time

“For all your expertise, Severus, you didn’t realize you’d get sick if you stayed with me?” Harry laughed quietly as his lover glowered at him from the bed. The effect was ruined, however, by the layers of bedding and fluffy pillows that cradled the fevered body hidden within them.

“I know you hate being sick even more than I do. ‘A complete waste of time,’ you would say.” Harry lowered his voice in imitation of the Potions Master and continued, “‘I have potions to brew, research that requires my attention.’”

“Kill me now,” Severus mumbled, rolling over and pulling the thick blankets up under his chin.

“What was that, love?” Harry said as he sat down on the bed. “Do you need me to get you anything? Tea, broth, a cold compress?”

“I need peace and quiet, brat,” Severus growled but there was no malice in the words.

Harry rubbed circles on his back until he heard soft snores emanating from the sleeping man.

“Finally my turn to take care of you,” Harry whispered kissing the sweaty brow.


End file.
